Nowadays, electronic cigarettes are becoming more and more popular as substitutes of traditional cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes heat tobacco liquid inside to form aerosol. The tobacco liquid keeps volatilizing during transportation and sale. Accordingly, a period of validity of the tobacco liquid may be short.
To prolong the period of validity, an electronic cigarette is proposed with a liquid supply containing tobacco liquid. In use, the liquid supply is pushed into a housing of the electronic cigarette, an end wall of the liquid supply is pierced, and then the tobacco liquid flows out to a liquid absorbing component and an atomizing assembly for vaporization. However, sometimes the end wall may be too hard to be pricked. Therefore, user experience is unsatisfactory.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.